My Fate
by thunderqueen27
Summary: Story is based on Cupid And Psyche. Yuuri is the god of love who falls in love with Wolfram, the person Venus, Yuuri's aunt ,hates because of his beauty. rated k . pairings: YuuRam
1. Chapter 1

Kari: So summer vacation is almost over, meaning story updates, publishing and such will be delayed. In the mean time, this story is just a remake of Psyche and Cupid with a few twinks here and there. Please review and enjoy.

I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of it's characters and also, I don't own Cupid And Psyche.

-My Fate-

Chapter 1

There was once a queen who had three sons but from different men. They lived in Shin Makoku, the greatest and most powerful land in all there is. The queen's name was Cecile von Spitzweg, her sons Gwendal von Voltaire, a full fledge Mazoku and one of the ten nobles, Conrard Weller, half-human-half-Mazoku, a qualified successor for the throne of Big Shimaron, and the youngest, Wolfram von Bielefeld, said to be the most beautiful of the three. He has golden locks, much like the sun's rays in the morning, green eyes like an emerald, white skin like snow and pink petal lips.

His beauty was known everywhere. Men and women from all over the world have come to bask in his beauty. They came in large numbers to see him thus leaving their duty to worship the Goddess of Beauty, Venus/Aphrodite. All the attention that was given to her was now given to a mere prince who was to die at some point.

The goddess of beauty did not stand for this and as usual, she turned to her lovely nephew, Yuuri, also known as Love, for help. (Yuuri here is Cupid and if you are wondering, Cupid should be her son but I changed it a bit)

"Yuuri! Yuuri" the goddess entered his chamber. She saw a double black clothed in the finest robes, sitting beside his bow and arrow, which escapes no one both mortal and immortal.

"What is it Aunt Venus?" answered Yuuri as soon as he saw her running to him.

"I am in need of thy help," answered the stressed goddess as she clasped her hands together in front of her and almost kneeled down.

"What seems to be troubling thou?"

The goddess explained her 'problems' and asked for help again.

"Thou should know that I would love to help" Yuuri was kind hearted and seeing her aunt like this was troublesome for him as well.

"Thank thou!"

Venus walked to her temple and swiped her hands gently on top of the small pond and there, the sight of Wolfram appeared.

"Use thy power! Make those hussy fall in love with the vilest creature" the goddess walked away full of confidence.

"Such a beautiful creature. I never knew that someone could be as beautiful as Aunt Venus" he could have done what Venus told him if he did not see Wolfram. It was as if one of his arrows has struck him.

Meanwhile...

"Wolfram, have you found a suitable wife/husband for you?" asked Celi, Wolfram's mother.

"Sadly no, there are many nobilities here suitable for me but sadly no one has captured my heart, in addition, no one has ever come to ask me to be their husband." Answered the blonde-haired person. A bit worried.

"It's troubling me my dear. Your brothers are now married to fine Mazokus and yet…." She held her son's hand and looked at him with worrying eyes.

"Yet I, said to be the most beautiful hasn't married yet" he walked out of the room a bit teary-eyed.

Celi was troubled and asked help from Ulrike, an oracle of Apollo.

"Lady Cecile, you must dress him in mourning clothes, take him to the hi9ghest mountain peek and leave him. There he will be carried by Zephyr and take him to his husband."

Celi\s breathing had changed upon hearing it. The highest mountain peek was dangerous no one has ever come back from there. Was it possible? Could she do it?

-end of chapter 1-

Kari: How was it? I tried my best to type without typos. I hope you like it.

Wolfram: How come Yuuri is the god?

Yuuri: Well, you fit the description of Psyche, the youngest and the most beautiful.

Wolfram: Really?

Yuuri: Of course. *wolfram blushes*


	2. Chapter 2

Kari: I am kind of hurrying things right now. I do not want this story to stay unfinished before school starts.

I do not own Kyo Kara Maou or Cupid and Psyche

-My Fate-

Chapter 2

Celi arrived at the castle and there standing, waiting for her was Gwendal, Conrard, and Wolfram.

"What did Ulrike tell you mother?" Wolfram was eager to know why he was like this.

Celi looked at him sadly. Wolfram was sure she was about to cry when Celi held his hands. Green orbs staring at green orbs.

"Tell me mother!"

Celi told the whole story and started to cry again. Gwendal being the eldest and most responsible decided for them, although he did not want to. He told the house cleaners to get the finest robes in black and dress Wolfram. Wolfram followed without a words.

"Mother, please do not cry, Gwendal and Conrard are still here. I promise to you I will be fine". The blonde said hid last farewells and then departed without second thoughts.

Highest mountain..

There he waited alone. It was unlike him to cry but he knew that nothing good will come out of this, or so he thought.

"Why am I cursed like this?" said the blonde as he kept on crying waiting for his dreadful fate.

Then, suddenly he felt lighter. The mildest of the winds, Zephyr, approached him and carried him off. He landed in a meadow where the most fragrant of flowers were found. There he saw a castle so wonderful that he thought gods live there.

"Where am I?" asked the blonde

"We are your servants and this is your castle" the blonde heard voices but didn't see anyone yet he entered the castle. He saw red velvet curtains and huge stairs that seem to lead up to heaven. He went inside a room only to find a buffet table with dozens of yummy looking pastries.

"Please eat them" said the voices again.

The blonde took one bite of the apple and his eyes widened with surprise. It tasted so good, better than the best in Shin Makoku.

"Is it to your liking sir?" the voice was formal yet calm. It was a man's voice for sure.

"Yes, thank you." The blonde seated himself and ate some more, he was hungry from all the journey and crying.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal" the blonde was stuffed like a turkey. He has never tasted such good foods before because 1) he was concerned about his figure all the time and 2) he didn't have time to eat will the guest he has.

"Your majesty the baths are ready for you"

Wolfram stood up and found his way to the baths. Again, he was amazed. 'Is this a pool?' thought the blonde. The baths were so big he could fit his entire family in it. He took his clothes off and took a dip. The tired feeling went away as soon as he was in. it was relaxing that he almost fell asleep. He grabbed a towel and dried himself. He went to his room and found some clothes. It was very comfortable and not itchy unlike his usual clothes his mother made him wear.

"Goodnight" said the blonde

"Goodnight too, my love."

The blonde was shocked upon hearing the reply. Who was that?

"Who are you?" the blonde tried to lit a lamp but someone held his hands gently.

"I am your husband."

"what's your name?" the blonde felt calmer and sat up slowly. He felt arms wrapped around his tiny waist.

"My name is Yuuri, and fate has it that you cannot see me, nevertheless I still love you."

"Thank you Yuuri" the blonde felt happier and lighter. He laid down and tried to get some shut eye, but his curiosity prevented him.

"My dear, why are you still awake?"

"I'm curios that's all"

After his words he felt soft lips kiss his cheeks. He suddenly blushed at the experience, the last who kissed him was his mother.

"Sleep now my dear, I know you are tired."

0~0~0~0~

Everyday would be like this, the blonde would wake up to see food beside him and a note the says

'Good morning My love, forgive me if I am not there by your side. But tonight I promise you I will be there wait for me.'

Then he would change clothes, go to the gardens, do some gardening, and pick fresh flowers to adorn their room. Then he would bathe and start to paint. He painted the wonderful scenery outside, the green meadows and cute colorful flowers and so on. He was used to that life but he wasn't contended with that half-and-half relationship nonetheless he was faithful to his husband.

Then one day..

"My love, I warn you, your brothers are going to come to the mountain where you disappeared to weep for you. But you must not let them see you"

"Why so? Am I forbidden not to see them as I not see you?" Wolfram was a bit angry. He was never someone to have perfect control over his emotions.

"So be it!" Yuuri wasn't angry at all. He was just do I say it, kind of unsatisfied with the answer.

"But be reminded do not let them persuade you to see me, or else it will ruin both you and me"

"I promise to not to."

Both were calmer now.

"Yuuri, please forgive me for my actions." The blonde snuggled closer to the warmth of hid husband.

"I forgive you. Sleep now my love."

-end-

Kari: I got really bored typing and my imagination wasn't working pretty well. Forgive me for any mistakes.

Wolfram: How come even in mythology I cant control my feelings?

Yuuri: It's alright Wolf, it is one of the things I love bout you.


	3. Chapter 3

Kari: Excuse me for the short chapter but I decided to hang you guys a bit.

I don't Kyo Kara Maou or Cupid and Psyche

-My Fate-

Chapter 3

Zephyr brought Conrard and Gwendal in front of the castle both amazed. Their brother, whom they thought had such a cruel fate, had all this.

"Come in brothers" Wolfram gestured them to come in. they toured the whole castle -blah-

Somewhere in the castle

"So brother, who is your husband?" asked Gwendal with his usual frowny face.

"He's Yuuri" the blonde was careful not to send signals that he hasn't seen his husband yet.

"And he looks like?" asked Conrard as he ate a yummy looking treat.

"I don't judge brother" replied Wolfram. How could he answer such a question he hasn't even seen him once.

They continued to ask question until they came to the conclusion that Wolfram hasn't seen him yet. They confronted the blonde and told him lies about what he could to hurt him or what if 'Yuuri' killed him and so on. For a moment Wolfram's mind was clouded with such thoughts and lost trust to Yuuri, all thanks to his brothers jealousy.

"See him tonight! Wait for him until he's asleep then.. kill him !"

~0 nighttime

Wolfram did as he was told. He heard the soft snoring of his husband. He nervously lit the candle and stood slowly and quietly, he held a dagger in his hands ready to plunge it into Yuuri's heart. He saw a silhouette and then he moved closer until…

-end-

Kari: Again sorry for the shortness and the late update and the cliffhanger. Lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Kari: I am sorry if it took me who knows how long to update. School has started so I am busy almost all the time but I promise to updates as soon as I can.

I do not own Kyo Kara Maou or Cupid and Psyche.

-My Fate-

He was shocked to see a beautiful man, black hair and a tan body. He looked at the dagger in his hands and his eyes widened with fear.

"I… I… I betrayed you" he threw the dagger away and knelt beside the sleeping Yuuri, he did not notice the melted candle wax dripping and landing on Yuuri's shoulders. Yuuri woke up from the pain and stood up quickly/

"How… how…could you…!" he fled away quickly with Wolfram trailing him, but he was faster, for he was a God

"I Yuuri, the god of Love, cannot live where there is no trust." With that he flew away and went straight to the temple of Aphrodite.

"Aunt, help me!" he seated himself near the fountain at the center of the temple.

"What happened to you?"

Without thinking, he told the goddess what had happened. Upon hearing hi nephews excuse, she was angry. The goddess dragged him to his room and locked him.

~0~ Back with Wolfram

"I cant believe it. What have I done?" he stared at his own hands and fell on his knees.

"Love was my husband, yet I….I misused his trust."

~0~

Aphrodite left Cupid in a locked room and searched for the boy, whom, now she was really angry with.

~0~

"Wherever you are my love, I shall look for you!"

-end-

Kari: Sorry if it's short. I decided to cut it so that the ending would be long. I'll try to update next week. Ja' ne!

Wolfram: wow, it's sooo short.. Even in Greek mythology, you are such a wimp. It is just melted candle wax.

Yuuri: it's not my fault.!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I'm Sorry this is not a new chapter and also I'm not Kari. I'm her cousin. She is currently piled up with lots of stuff, , and sadly she doesn't have that much time in writing the last chapter much less typing it, and also she and her boyfriend's anniversary is coming up and she's busy with thinking of the best gift, but no worries, she promised to try and finish it as soon as possible.

If you have any suggestions for the ending, and even for the gift we would be very happy to hear it.

Again we're sorry for the delay.

P.S.

Please join : .com/ . It's like a website for you to vote the most moe of the anime girls. (please support the k-on girls)

That's all. Again sorry and she promises to try her best to finish it all.


	6. Chapter 6

Kari: I am terribly sorry for the very long update. I was very busy and up until now, I am still busy but hopefully this will be the last chapter. I hope you like it.

-My Fate-

Chapter 5

The boy offered ardent prayers to the gods perpetually but not in the intention to make Venus his enemy. After who-knows-how-long of praying nothing came. Without much hope, he ended up with his last resolve: offering himself as a servant to Venus

'Who knows maybe _he_ is there at his aunt's place'. Then he set forth to the temple of the goddess only to be laughed at.

"Have you come here to find a husband or perhaps a wife? Your last one almost died with the wound you gave him," the goddess continued laughing, mocking him. Just waiting for him to loose his temper and cause such a ruckus. "But really? Do you expect to have a spouse? You are an ill-favored boy in capable of married life. But never fear, for I the goddess of love, will help you."

With that she got some poppy seeds, wheat, and millet and so, mixed them in all together in a heap then gave it to the boy.

"I expect all this to be sorted by nightfall."

The goddess vanished and left Wolfram alone with the heap. The bishonen stared at the heap. There was no possible way to do such a cruel task. As he lost hope and started to cry, the tiniest creature pitied him

"Such a poor creature. Do not worry we will help you"

They animals gathered around the heap and started sorting it out.

~nightfall

Venus approached Wolfram and was surprised to see him and the assorted seeds.

"Good job" the goddess gave him a piece of bread and went back to her temple to rest in her soft bed while Wolfram rested in the cold and hard earth floor.

~ Morning

Wolfram woke up with a sore back and the worst possible thing to see, Venus,

(I edited something, as you can see there should be at least two more trials, but that'll be a waste of time and effort. I will just give you the end, which we all know would be happy.)

"Go forth to Persephone, tell her that I need her help for I am worn out with tending to my nephew's wounds"

Wolfram then started his journey to go to Hades- his wife I mean- still not knowing how to get there. Then as he passed by a tower, a voice spoke to him and gave him the directions. The voice said to him to be careful then the direction to Hades. First he must come upon the great hole the down the river of death where he will see Charon a ferryman and give him a penny to cross. Then inevitably, he will meet Cerberus, the three headed dog but give him a cake and he'll let you pass.

All happened of course, Persephone was willing to do Venus a favor. Wolfram, happy from the result of his efforts bore back the box. His next trial was his insecurity. He had gone through several pains and probably by now, he looks like a peasant. Yuuri will never love him again with his looks. His insecurity grew larger and larger. He opened the box and was shocked to see..

NOTHING…

But just then something took possession of him and he fell into deep sleep.

By now, Yuuri's injury was healed and was now longing for Wolfram. It's was hard to keep Love imprisoned. Sure the door was locked but there was still the windows. Yuuri flew out the window ever so quietly. His search was not long, for he saw Wolfram with the box in his hands sleeping. Yuuri woke him up with a prick from his arrow and scolded him a bit for his insecurities.

"You know better that that. I will always love you no matter how you look"

Wolfram wasted no time, he quickly went to Venus and gave her the box while Yuuri flew to The Great One for help. He wanted to make sure his Aunt would stay out of this.

The Great One, who is always enjoying anything that involves Venus getting angry was more than happy to lend a helping hand. He called and assembly and announced to all that Yuuri and Wolfram are now married and that he would bestow immortality to boy. This of course changed the situation, Venus now was more than willing to 'take in' the couple and promised to take care of them.

So all came to a happy ending.

-THE END-

Kari: So that's it. THE END. Like it? Hate it? Please comment.

Wolfram: So I became immortal?

Yuuri: I think this whole story is topsy turvy… Cupid was a good-looking man, but why am I Cupid? I think Wolfram, who is by far the most good-looking creature here, should have been him.

Wolfram: Me? I don't think that'll fit me. Cupid is a wimp if you ask me. It was just melted candle wax. And….. *blushes* I think you look good, I mean better than me.

Yuuri: Reallly? Come on, let's go.. It's getting cold..

Kari: That's the answer if anyone was asking,, and also I need help with a gift.. a simple gift.. thanks.. R&R…


End file.
